


Prompto Argentum x Reader - A Collection of Love

by Oreana



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Angst and Feels, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Comfort/Angst, Drabble, Drabble Collection, F/M, Falling In Love, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Love, Rejection, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-13
Updated: 2018-07-13
Packaged: 2019-06-09 21:53:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,007
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15276972
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Oreana/pseuds/Oreana
Summary: The ever upbeat, lovable gunman always makes a quick mark for your heart and does what he can to prove his worth and loyalty to you.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> A collection of drabbles that were requested involving Prompto with a reader unless stated otherwise in the title/desc. Ranging in rating and feels--each chapter will be the titles of such.
> 
> PLEASE remember to only request these on my Tumblr. It's just easier for me to keep track of~

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> RQ: you're such a gem. I binge read all your FFXV stuff and I'm in awe!!!! Since you're so good at handling all sorts of scenarios, may I bring up a sadder one? Prompts: 49. “Go on, tell me. Tell me you don’t love me.” and 78. “Just please be my best friend right now, and not the person I confessed my love to.” with Prompto getting rejected.

 

 

Insomnia was still in control of Niflheim much to the dismay of Noctis and his friends. Everyone had someone back in Insomnia that they personally or outwardly fretted over, and upon Prompto given the news himself, you found your phone bombarded swiftly with messages of concern one after the other as well as a few missed calls days later.

You hadn’t even the time to answer it with the chaos that ensued in the Lucian city. Your family…your life…you had to do everything in your power to escape in one piece and with the sacrifice of your father, you were able to make it swiftly to the outer city walls.

Noticing the missed texts and calls from Prompto, you hadn’t the heart to even talk to him right then and there. You lost your father and in the frantic run to safety, the daemons overran your mother and you to where her life fell next, leaving you in the embrace of solitude. The horrible screams of pain mixed with the desire for you to run, the snarls of the beasts and the sounds of bones breaking and skin tearing…it would no doubt haunt you for years.

You wanted to be alone in your misery as you stayed in the safety of Hammerhead’s diner one morning, tears staining your cheeks as you quivered in silent sorrow as the cruel memories of the past events replayed callously again and again.

Your phone began to vibrate within your pocket, making you pull it out with an exasperated sigh. He was trying to be comforting and looking to see you were okay…you understood that, but at the same time, you weren’t alright and you just wanted to be left alone to fully digest what just happened in the past few days.

**Prompto**

**6:23 A.M.**

(Y/N), I am worried about you! Please, if you’re alive, answer the phone or text me back or something!!

**6:24 A.M.**

I just…want to hear your voice at least one last time…I’ll be so mad at myself if I lost the chance to tell you how I feel…

Eyes furrowing in confusion at that last part, you wiped your tears away with your old shirt sleeve that needed washing after the daring run from the Crown City, but that was the least of your problems at the moment. Currently, you needed to figure out what to do about food, money, and shelter as everything you lost was back in Insomnia… everything…

Fingers curling around the phone you held, you debated on whether or not to finally call him, but you knew if you continued to ignore his cries for an answer, you were being a bit heartless in regards to soothing his worries. Your eyes turned to the diner that morning, however, and noticed that some patrons were filtering in to take on breakfast for the day. If you had a moment to talk to someone about what happened in Insomnia, you knew you’d make a scene, and it was there you hastily excused yourself from the diner, dialing Prompto’s phone number.

It took less than a minute for Prompto to answer as you pushed open the doors and headed quickly outside to be in private.

“(Y/N)!” His voice was full of relief though shaking in a mixture of anxiety and, perhaps, sadness. “Thank the Gods you’re alright! What happened!”

Eyes looking down at the ground, you shuffled your feet about on the cement with a somber sniffle to try and clear your sinuses from all the private crying you had been doing. “It’s in the papers, Prompto,” you answered dryly, your back finding comfort in the outer structure of the Hammerhead diner. “I am sure that could tell you better than I could right now.” Your voice cracked, threatening to collapse under the rickety foundation of strength you tried to uphold in front of others.

“Well, I…y-yeah, but…” Prompto went quiet, the sound of movement heard lightly echoing in the background, followed by a door peacefully opening and closing to perhaps signify his needs to be quiet, leaving the room he was in and perhaps the only one awake so early and not wishing to disturb the others. “…But what about you?” His once hushed voice became a bit more audible this time. “How are you doing? Are you alright?”

“Umm…” Lips moving inward, you felt them shake uncontrollably as tears yet again pricked the corners of your eyes. “Not great…” The ability to speak was painful as your throat became horribly dry and even breathing was a challenge given the sharp chill in the air. “Dad was captured by the Niflheim army and was killed so mom and I could escape.” You did your best to stay calm, but just telling Prompto this was making the visions flash violently in your mind. “Mom got torn apart by a bunch of daemons trying to protect me, and I am now here…all alone…” You tried horribly to sound chipper at that last statement though your obvious upset shined through. “…Just trying to figure out what to do with my miserable life.”

Prompto was silent once more, a ‘geez’ breathed from his end of the line. “I’m…I’m so sorry, (Y/N).” He paused, repeating the apology as though he were to blame, “I’m so, so sorry…”

You could hear the genuine hurt in his voice, making you nod with a quivering inhale. “It’s not your fault, Prompto.”

“I can talk to Noct about turning around the Regalia, and we can come and get you, (Y/N),” said Prompto over the line, trying to bring a bit of cheer back into the conversation, but it was clearly a difficult means of which to do so. “We can leave today and be there in a few hours as we’re in Lestallum right now!”

A part of you wanted to inward decline, but you knew sitting here wasn’t a wise choice, and so you agreed. “Alright.” Wiping your face with the back of your sleeve, you cleared your throat as the conversation head a roadblock. “I should probably head back into the diner. It’s still a bit dark out, and I don’t need to be killed by daemons either.”

“Yeah,” Prompto agreed with a strained chuckle. “Umm, b-before you go, (Y/N)…I wanted to tell you something!”

“What is it?” A part of you wasn’t in the mood for anything else at the moment, but you didn’t wish to snub your friend who was willing to get dangerously close to Insomnia to pick you up.

“With all the events that have happened and such, I was…” Prompto stalled, the sound of his palm hitting something (perhaps his thigh) before he continued, “…I was very worried about you and whether or not I’d get to tell you that I love you.”

Your eyes shut tightly, shaking your head as this was the worst time for you to be given this confession. “Prompto…I can’t…”

“I-I mean it, (Y/N)!” he stuttered in a desire to cut you off. “I’ve loved you for weeks now, and I just want to be able to tell you this and kind of hope that maybe…I can…do whatever I can to make you happy again… Make you smile?”

He was fumbling, stalling and pausing almost all over the place, and you knew this was hard for him, but it wasn’t the time for you and him to be more than friends. Your palm rubbed against your forehead as you hated having to say the words bubbling up inside of you. “Prompto, that’s very sweet and all, but I cannot do this.” Your feet began to shuffle about the hard concrete once more, acting like a child that had just been scolded by her father given how you dragged your heels.

“Why not?” he asked, his voice labored in pain at the oncoming rejection. “Alright then… Go on, tell me. Tell me you don’t love me.” Prompto paused again, a small gasp of what sounded like swelling agony hissing vaguely over the line. “Maybe that’s what I just need to hear you say.”

Without him even being there, you could tell he was suffering from this, and the last thing you needed was an awkward ride in a car with him should he come through on his offer. “Prompto, just please—!” Realizing how troubled you were sounding, you recollected yourself with your fingers curling in a desire to regain control of your emotions. “Just please be my best friend right now, and not the person I confess my love to.” He was so quiet that you couldn’t help but wonder if he muted himself perhaps or even hung up the phone. “Prompto?”

A quiet sigh echoed over the phone finally. “Y-Yeah…Alright…” You could hear him sniffle over the line, hinting he was probably doing his own personal crying with little desire for you to hear. “I’ll, umm, I’ll see what I can do about picking you up, yeah?” Prompto stalled once more, breathing the last few words over the phone, “We’ll get you somewhere safe—I swear it. Talk to you later, (Y/N).”

He didn’t even give you a moment to respond back, and for that, you were a bit thankful even if hearing the dial tone was oddly painful in a way. Eyes weighed by tears closing tightly to negate the swelling in your heart, you whispered back over the dial tone, “Goodbye, Prompto.”

* * *

 


	2. I Always Loved You..

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> RQ: Hi! Can I request number 4 (“It’s always been you. You and only you.” ) with Prompto?❤️

School was finally over, and more than ever, you wanted to celebrate. Being able to relax as you so pleased without the concerns of anything other than finding a job was doable. At least you wouldn’t have homework to focus on or tests and exams to stress over.

As you sighed out your relief in the matter, you felt someone lightly tap you on the back to the point you almost fell forward, not expecting the surprise gesture. Looking to the one responsible, your mounting annoyance turned to relief as you relaxed at the sight of Prompto. “School is finally over, Prompto.” You tilted your head to the side with a curious smile. “Excited?”

“Of course!” he exclaimed without delay, nudging against your side with a blush that was hard to see right away given the freckles that gave a gentle hue of red already on his skin. “So…uh…tonight, right?” Prompto asked, scratching the side of his nose in a bit of nervousness.

“Tonight?” you quoted, a bit confused.

Prompto nodded feverishly with an ever prevalent smile. “Yeah! A big celebration is going on tonight for the end of the year at the diner just downtown.” He calmed himself, looking about as though wondering if anybody was nearby to witness what he was about to say and when feeling ready, asked, “Did you…want to come with me?”

You smiled at his eagerness to attend, and accepted. “I’d be delighted to.”

Prompto’s smile widened as he relaxed his bag over his back with arms bent up and over his head to try and unwind into a more smooth pose of accomplishment. “Cool! I can walk with you there!”

“Prompto!”

Hearing the Prince calling to him, Prompto turned to greet Noctis with a simple gesture before looking to you and winking. “See you tonight then, (Y/N)!” Running ahead, he turned around to shout at you one last time. “I’ll be there around six! Promise!”

As the quirky blond caught up with the Prince of Lucis, you saw the two began to talk and joke to one another though Prompto finding it within himself to lightly nudge Noctis for something he said though it was far too muffled and in the distance for you to make out properly, so you paid it no mind.

 

Parties weren’t exactly a huge highlight of your day or evening for that matter but if someone you cared for was going, then you would certainly make time for it. Sticking to just an ordinary yet clean and decorative shirt and pants with boots, you sat around your house waiting for Prompto to show up as he insisted he would. A part of you was beginning to grow anxious as the clock ticked by the seconds, minutes, and hours.

A social gathering…? And would the Prince be there? You never really got to know Noctis well beyond a few outings in gaming channels with him and Prompto or the occasional dinners when the upbeat blond asked you along. It felt a bit like just friends hanging out after awhile but Noctis was not much of a social butterfly unless you managed to find the very things he actually enjoyed.

The doorbell rang, prompting you quickly to your feet and hurrying to the door. Nobody but you was home, so you had little worry of anybody else answering the door before you.

“Prompto, it is good to see you,” you said in relief, not wishing to be alone with your thoughts any longer as it might actually force you out of the party with some lame excuse.

Prompto himself wasn’t wearing anything spectacular. Just a pair of black jeans, a dark coat with sleeves rolled up to his elbows and a white, un-tucked undershirt with that same weird sweatband on his right wrist. “Yeah, I came as fast as I could. Something wrong?” he asked, obviously hearing the stress in your tone.

You smiled, shaking your head though looking about in case Noctis was about. “The Prince isn’t here, is he?”

“Noct? Neh!” he responded, shutting the door behind you though not without shocking you with a rather sudden bright light as he took a picture with his phone. “I wanted it to be just the two of us, really. We’ll meet him at the party though!” Looking down at the moment he captured, his smile brightened. “You look beautiful, (Y/N).”

A blush reddened your cheeks at the compliment, making you glance away briefly in bashfulness. “Thank you, Prompto.”

“You know what would make you look better?” he asked, causing you to look at him in confusion. Prompto moved then, wrapping his arm around you and bringing you closer to his side as he outstretched his arm enough to where the phone could get the two of you in one shot. “Me!”

Managing a quick smile at the joke (or so you assumed that’s what it was), you leaned in closer to his cheek to give him a good picture for his ever growing collection.

“Perfect,” he praised, pulling it back to look it over before showing you and motioning down the road. “Let’s go, yeah? We can talk along the way about umm…stuff.”

Prompto sounded oddly nervous when he said such a thing, but you dismissed it knowing he would talk if he wanted to. As the phone was put away, you walked beside him merely talking of how rough the classes were, which teachers you disliked the most, and what enjoyable games were out at the time.

“I’ll have to give it a try,” said Prompto in the middle of one conversation about an online game you just found recently and wanted to enjoy with him if he so chose to make a character and account. “Sounds like fun!” He suddenly went quiet, head lowered as he tried to think of what to say or do in the moment. Chewing on the inside of his mouth, he reached over then and grabbed at your wrist before trailing his fingers downward to yours to try and get you to accept in the idea of holding his hand.

“Pr-Prompto…?” you stuttered as the hold felt more like a means to hold someone he cherished and in that moment of your voice sounding uncertain and a bit perturbed, he retreated his hand from yours.

“What? Hu? Did-Did I do something wrong, (Y/N)?” He was a bit worried, face moving into a fretful frown that he might have screwed up somewhere in terms of his own inner plans.

“No, it’s just…” You paused, looking down at your palm to where he was trying to hold you previously, moving it to your chest in confusion still. “You’ve never really held my hand before, let alone like that.” Prompto moved his own behind his head, looking down and away as the other went to his hip. “And you’ve been acting a bit weird all evening it seems. Something you want to talk about?”

He sighed out in defeat, arms falling to his sides as he looked to you in a pitiful manner. “I’m sorry, (Y/N), for being so awkward. I just…” He paused, moving his lips inward before glancing elsewhere as if to find courage in what he was about to say or, perhaps, to keep his inner jealousy at bay. “…I saw Akinari flirting with you earlier today after classes, and I just got so worried; especially when you just wanted to get away from him and all.”

Your sights found the cement in which you both walked upon, remembering that conversation well. Akinari was a man who was quite into you, but the feelings weren’t reciprocated. Seemed every time you said ‘no’, he heard ‘yes’ and tried everything in his power to make you be with him even when you just wanted to escape.

“I would have gotten between you two if he kept on like that, but I know the last time I did that you weren’t too happy with me,” Prompto confessed with a nervous laugh as he idly played with his index finger between his other index and thumb fingers.

It was true. The last time Prompto tried to stop Akinari from flirting with you, the young blond left with a black eye, and the last thing you wanted was for your friend to be hurt on your account. “Oh, that,” you muttered, hand to the nook of your neck in a bit of embarrassment of your own. “Yeah, I hate he goes on like that, really.” You sighed, shaking your head. “He’s not even really my type.” Your smile thinned, looking Prompto up and down still as he appeared relieved to hear you say that. “But…why would that urge you to hold my hand?”

Prompto closed his eyes tightly as if about to take a plunge into cold water and waiting for it to hit him upon the face. “Because, I love you, (Y/N), and I wanted you for awhile to be my girlfriend!”

Eyes widened, you stepped back slightly from the forward answer, his blue eyes finding the means to gaze upon you then as he slouched a bit forward. “Wh-When was this going on? When did you come to love me?” Had you really been blind to his feelings? For a year now, he had been asking you to come with him on simple outings and to play games with him or study when able. Even if it was with Noctis, he tried to find a reason to drag you along.

“For a long time,” Prompto answered, hands folding before himself. “You’ve been on my thoughts lately, (Y/N). It’s always been you in my heart. You and only you…” Again, his palm graced the back of his blond hair as he rubbed it anxiously. “I just never saw myself as good enough to approach you about it. So, umm…would you care to go out with me?”

Your eyes drifted down to the band he wore curiously around his wrist to which you asked with a gentle expression. “Will you tell me the reasons for why you wear the sweatband as you do if I say ‘yes’?”

Nervous at such a comment, he looked to what you were referencing before putting his hand over it as if worried it would fall off just by a mere mention of it. “I-In time, (Y/N),” he responded with a nervous titter. “I do promise I’ll tell you everything about myself if you think I am good enough for you.”

Moving closer, you kissed him upon his freckled cheek, making the heat rise and color them in a redder hue. “I would love to, Prompto.” You reached for his hand this time to let his fingers curl around yours in disbelief at your response. “Besides, you are far more my type.”

Hearing you say such a thing left the boy in shock till he came back to himself, giving a lopsided, toothy smile with a steady nod of his head. Moving to your lips, he kissed upon the corner with a content hum at the mere sample before having the courage to travel more inward to where you could taste the warmth of his breath and even a fraction of his dinner he had tried to mask with mouthwash.

It made you smile even if the kiss was simple and quicker than the ones you were used to by former lovers, but you knew Prompto was the shyest man you ever met, so you excused the rather rushed kiss.

Hoping he wasn’t too forward, he backed away and brought the side of his finger upon his lips with a shy glance elsewhere before his eyes looked to you once more. “N-Never had a chance to do that before,” he admitted with another tense laugh. “But I’ve always wanted to do it with you.”

Gently, you nudged him as you moved onward. “Come on. There will be plenty of that later when we have the time, but if we don’t move now, the party will be over before we get there.”

Nearly stumbling forwards, Prompto hurried beside you as the two of you took off at a brisk jog with your fingers curling tightly upon the other’s grasp to remind one another that you had each other.


	3. Inferior

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> RQ: Then, may I request a drabble (even short, don't take too much time in it lol) with the reader being in love with Prompto? He doesn't know it and he FEELS like he loves her back, but she is so jealous of Cindy. I hope this isn't too much, and don't worry about being late, I am patient :)

“Yes!” you cheered excitedly, shooting to your feet at the edge of your sofa from where you were playing a competitive (yet friendly) co-op game with Prompto that early afternoon. “Yes, yes, yes—suck  ** _THAT_**!” you joked with a wild gesture at your best friend and gaming buddy who was trying to slink into the cushions of the foldout sofa.

The gunslinger recoiled with a playful groan at his team losing against your own, though a cheeky smile remained as it were as he knew it was all fun and games regardless of you playfully acting the cocky winner. “Oh, I guess I surrender, Y/N,” he bemoaned in a sarcastic tone to show he too was joking with you in return. Releasing the controller to let it rest on his chest from where he was now flopped upon the cushions of the sofa bed, he moved his hands into a surrender pose though his blue-eyes turned to you in a flash with a smirk to follow.

You moved, pinning him where he lay as he was with your palms on either side of him. If it were any other girl, he would probably blush, but Prompto seemed to feel safe and at ease around you most of the time, making you feel special in a sense. “Best two out of three?” you asked with a cocky grin at your accomplishments so far in the game.

Prompto laughed that small stutter of a laugh that made yourself blush from time to time as it was so charming, but instead of agreeing, he used his elbow to nudge you away ever so slightly with a shake of his head. “Nah, not today, Y/N,” he said with a bit of a pep in his voice you recognized whenever he was excited about something.

You blinked, feeling a bit upset at the idea but did your best not to voice it right away. “Oh…? Why not? Busy?” you probed, putting your controlled down as the main menu screen came back into play with both of you idle in the game.

The blond shot to his feet with a simple grunt at the act, brushing his hands together as if his job was done for the day, and he was intent to be elsewhere after ‘killing time’. “Gonna head out to Hammerhead, and it’s quite the drive, really.”

Hearing him mention Hammerhead outside of the walls of Insomnia, you flinched (relieved his back was turned and he didn’t notice). “Cindy, eh?” You tried not to sound disinterested or upset about the matter, but the fact he cared so much for someone who didn’t seem to love him back was just…frustrating. Or was that what was truly frustrating you so? Was it the fact you felt inferior to her…?

“Y/N?” Prompto’s voice rang out in concern, breaking you from your concentration.

Shaking your head, you did your best to be rid of your thoughts that plagued you. “Wh-Umm, yeah?”

“Are you okay?” he asked with a slight laugh to hide his concern as the corners of lips dipped downward in a worrisome frown that he may have said or done something wrong.

With what strength you had, you pressed a smile and nodded in a hurried fashion. “Yeah, I am just fine, Prom,” you lied horribly, doing your best to hide the inner pain on the subject. Should you tell him..? It felt too forward of a thing to say at the time, and while you yourself had feelings rising up within you in regards to how you felt towards him, you didn’t want to make things awkward if he didn’t feel the same; especially with Cindy in the way.

“H-Hey, why don’t you come with me?” Prompto offered, making you shoot your head upward at his words. “If you want to that is?”

Biting at your lower lip, you looked away with a thought on the matter. “Well, I…” You would love to go with him, but just thinking about Prompto trying to flirt with Cindy and the mechanic being unresponsive made your heart ache horribly. Sometimes it was better to just sit things out, perhaps. “No, hon—I think I’ll pass,” you reluctantly spoke, sitting back on the sofa to act as though it were fine if he went alone.

Prompto looked you up and down for some weird reason though a crooked smile tugged at the corner of his lips as he fondled with his camera a bit. “If you insist.” As he played around with a few things on it, he turned his attention back to you now and again as if expecting you to say something, but you honestly had nothing truly to add on the subject. “You know my phone is always on, right?”

It was such a weird sentiment, but as you turned to Prompto (instead of gazing at him out of the corner of your eye like you weren’t paying attention) you felt he was trying to allude to something, but you weren’t sure what in the moment. All you could do was nod with an honest smile to follow. “I know, and I thank you. Same for you, if you want to just talk and all.”

Realizing the time on the nearby clock, Prompto stuffed his camera away in his bag and waved at you. “Hey, I’ll try and call you tonight, okay, but I better go now before it gets too dark! See ya, Y/N!”

You hardly had a chance to even say ‘goodbye’ as Prompto was already out the door in a flash. “B-ye…” you muttered to yourself after the slam of the front door that painfully echoed in the silence of your home.

Chewing on the inside of your cheek, you turned to look back at the main menu screen of the game only finding the energy to move forward to turn off the system as you had little care to play that one alone. It felt like such a game that you only cared to be on whenever Prompto was around, and when he wasn’t, it just made the loneliness without him worse. Turning to stare at the blank TV screen before you now, you slouched in disappointment at yourself.

“What does she have that I don’t have…?” you found yourself asking in a bit of an upset that Prompto—still—was so focused on this mechanic that seemed to only appreciate him as a customer and a charming helper to her work than what you felt he deserved.

Grumbling to yourself, you grabbed up your phone nearby to look at the home screen picture that was of you and him together from a time he took you to Lestallum…a time that became special to you as you found yourself becoming very close to him. Your smile came and went in the blink of an eye as now you were starting to regret your decision not to go with him to Hammerhead. Quickly, you did away with your phone so as not to be tormented with the idea.

“He’ll be fine, and maybe…maybe he’ll see that Cindy isn’t the right one for him.”

But those thoughts grew worse throughout the hours, and they began to plague you so much that it became a challenge to even eat dinner as you had wished to. The road to Hammerhead was a long one, and he would be out there at night…Yes, Prompto could handle himself, but you couldn’t help but worry; especially with how quiet your phone had been in the past few hours.

Normally, he was very good about sending a text every now and again at the very least, but it was nearly nine at night and there was not a single word from him. You hadn’t realized how badly your anxiety was rising up within you till you noticed how every few minutes you were checking your phone to see if perhaps the sound of the music you were listening to might have drowned out a jingle or two in regards to a text from Prompto.

Grabbing onto the device, you flopped backward on your bed, sighing angrily. “C’mon, Prompto…Where are you!” you asked yourself, finding it within the moment to unlock your phone and look at the picture of you two once more to feel your heart twinge with jealousy and guilt that, again, he was in Hammerhead with a woman you deemed far superior to you.

Your frown deepened at the maddening thought, and it was there you had a burst of courage to where you brought up Prompto’s phone number and dialed him directly instead of bothering to text him. You couldn’t take it anymore…the silence was gnawing at you as were your feelings, and you had to get them out somehow.

With each ring you felt your heartbeat deafen you. Your teeth rolled over your lower lip as you brought your knees closer to your chest upon sitting upright in your bed.

Then finally, the ringing stopped.

“Heyaz,” spoke Prompto’s voice over the line rather calmly.

“Prompto!” you spoke in relief, your body finally at ease.

“Yeah, what’s up, Y/N?” Prompto responded, his voice sounding a bit confused and worried at the way you spoke his name perhaps. “Something wrong?”

“I-I was just worried about you!” You didn’t mean to shout that at him, but you couldn’t deny that you were indeed concerned for Prompto and how things were going beyond the walls of Insomnia. “I didn’t expect you to go so long without shooting me at least a text or a picture or something…”

“Oh, uh…Sorry about that, Y/N,” he apologized. “I…I didn’t worry you that badly, did I?”

Realizing you were being harsh in the matter, you sighed out your aggression and anxiety to be done with it. “I…no…It’s just…” Should you say it now? It felt so weird to say it over the phone, but now what were you supposed to do? Just tell him you were ‘checking in’? That felt so out of the ordinary for you unless you knew he was upset about something. “Where are you, Prom? Are you still there?”

“Well, umm, yeah, for the time being, but it’s so late, I might stay the night and all.”

He sounded upset, and you could blame that on the thought you called him as disturbed as you were, but you couldn’t be too sure with the distance between you and only a voice to judge how he was feeling. “I suppose it is safer…” you lamented quietly, hating that he wouldn’t be home that evening.

“Hey, Y/N, is there something else you wanted to tell me?” Prompto asked, making your throat go dry. “I mean you just sound like you have something else on your mind is all, and I did tell you earlier that I am here to listen—remember?”

Was he trying to urge the confession from you? Did he know…? Did he want to hear you say those words with how attached to Cindy he was? “You’re going to think I am being silly or just being mean, Prompto,” you confessed, bringing your knees tighter to your chest in fright of the words boiling within you.

“I won’t judge,” he insisted as gently as ever.

Your lip quivered as you threatened to speak the truth, debating for a minute if you should till you knew it would be pointless to keep it to yourself if Prompto did indeed have a feeling something was wrong. Besides, maybe confessing would actually help? “Prompto, I…”

“Yes?” You apparently paused for so long that he had to try and coax you onward.

“…I don’t think Cindy is right for you, and I say this, because I care for you a lot…I mean…” Huffing at yourself and your inability to be direct, you gathered what courage you had and just said it. “…Prompto, I love you a lot, and I really want to try and be more than friends if you want to, that is? I know I am not Cindy, but…I mean, I care a lot for you, and I would treat you with respect and—!” You had to stop yourself from blabbering onward as you were sounding all over the place. By the Astrals, what did he think of you now?

Prompto was silent for a moment—perhaps getting over the shock of the confession. “Oh, wow—!” He chuckled a bit in what sounded like disbelief. “You really love me, Y/N?” The gunman seemed to want more than just that or at least to hear it again for reassurance, perhaps.

A smile slowly warmed your features as you felt yourself resting at ease with the calm, welcoming sensation that his voice held. “Yes, I really do.” Moving your lower lip inward, you thought of a way to make this not so awkward and to bring light back to the conversation again. “Do you love me, check Y for ‘yes’ or N for ‘no’?”

Prompto’s laugh resonated pleasantly within your ear over the line. “If I have to answer right away,” he began teasingly, “I guess I’ll say Y.” As you sighed out your relief, you heard him kicking about a few pebbles on the dirt path he was probably nearby. “So, uh, Y/N—I’ve really loved you too, but I just didn’t want to mess things up, ya know? You are such a great friend and all that I was worried and…” He paused, a small stifled laugh of sorts heard just briefly over the line. “…Anyway, I’m still going to camp here just ‘cause it’s safer. Did you want to keep me company for an hour or so longer before I go to sleep?”

Not realizing you were crying until the tears made their way down your cheeks and toy our jaw line, you brushed them away with a smile, brightened by delight. “You bet,” you giggled playfully over the line, letting the worry of losing him drift away from you throughout the evening call.


End file.
